


Beauty and the Beast

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Series: SGE Disney AUs [4]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: This is probably really bad but I don’t care.Mainly Nicophie but other ships will appear.





	Beauty and the Beast

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the Princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Princess sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within. And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Princess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in her heart. And as punishment, she transformed her into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the beast concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The Rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until her twenty-first year. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

 

As the years passed, she fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love... a Beast?

 

~

 

Hester shook her head at Princess Sophie.

 

How could she be so blinded by outward appearance?

 

Her Ani, the great Enchantress she had met, was beautiful, inside and out.

 

~

 

Nicola looked up from her book, regretfully, as she passed through the quiet village.

 

The little town full of little people, every day like the one before.

 

She could hear a chorus of "bonjour!"s behind her and she tried not to sigh in disappointment.

 

There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell.

 

"Good morning, Belle!"

 

"Good morning, monsieur Jean," Nicola said, like always.

 

Every morning just the same, since the morning that they came to this poor provincial town.

 

"Where you off to?"

 

"To return this book to Pere Robert, it's about to lovers in fair Verona!"

 

"Sounds boring."

 

Nicola forced herself not to roll her eyes.

 

How could he think that Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet was boring?!

 

She took a deep, calming breath.

 

She could hear people talking behind her back, like always.

 

"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question!"

 

"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

 

"Never a part of the crowd, 'cause her head's up on some cloud!"

 

"No denying she's a funny girl, that Nicola."

 

Nicola rose above it, just as her father always said to do.

 

She pushed open the door to the library and took a deep breath, allowing the intoxicating aroma of old books to overwhelm her senses.

 

"Ah, If it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week?" the librarian asked.

 

Nicola sighed with a reminiscent smile on her face.

 

"Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?" she responded.

 

"I'm afraid not. But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like!"

 

Nicola grazed for a moment before settling on a well worn book that she had read more than a dozen times.

 

"I'll take this one! I swear I'll have it back by next week!"

 

The librarian laughed.

 

"Just keep it. Nobody else in town will care and you check it out every week!"

 

Nicola gaped at him.

 

"Are... are you sure?"

 

The librarian nodded and she grinned.

 

"Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big," Nicola said before sweeping from the room.

 

She could still hear the others talking about her and she wondered if she should inform them of the proper way to whisper or just wave.

 

She decided on neither, regretfully.

 

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar."

 

"I wonder if she's feeling well."

 

"With a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Nicola!"

 

She sat down at the well, speaking to some sheep and undoubtedly making the rest of the townspeople stare at her.

 

Occasionally she liked to play the insane part and make them think she really was mad.

 

It was one of the few ways to enjoy yourself in such a small, providential town such as theirs.

 

"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see, here's where she meets Prince Tedros! But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"

 

Nicola grinned as she watched Princess Agatha dancing across the pages.

 

It was a rather cheesy book, but she loved it all the same.

 

She villagers were still "whispering" about her, but she didn't care as she made her way back to her father's cottage.

 

"Her looks have got no parallel! But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd."

 

"Very different from the rest of us, she's nothing like the rest of us!"

 

"Yes, different from the rest of us is Nicola!"

 

About thirty feet away, Gaston watched Nicola through an eyepiece.

 

He spoke to his loyal follower, LeFue, and claimed that he intended to marry the fair and rather unique Nicola.

 

"Look there she goes the girl is strange, but special!"

 

"A most peculiar mademoiselle!"

 

"It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in!"

 

"'Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl."

 

"She really is a funny girl, that Nicola!"

 

~

 

Nicola was already a quarter of the way through her book by the time she reached her cottage that she shared with her father.

 

Just as she went to open the door, she was met by Gaston.

 

"Why, Nicola, what a surprise to see you here!"

 

"This is my house," she said dryly.

 

The man looked surprised that she had called him out on that fact.

 

"Well that's exactly why I'm here! Look, Nicola, I wanted to ask you to marry me!"

 

Nicola gaped at him, horrified.

 

He took that as a good sign, it definitely was NOT, and continued.

 

He painted a very vivid portrait of their life if they married.

 

In fact, it was so realistic that she almost threw up there on the spot.

 

"Gaston, I will not marry you," she said curtly before slipping inside and slamming the door behind her.

 

She went through the house and waited a moment for him to leave before going outside to feed the chickens.

 

"Can you imagine?! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...," Nicola shuddered in disgust.

 

She wrapped a handkerchief around her head and batted her eyes daintily.

 

"Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife, ugh!"

 

"No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"

 

Nicola wanted to see the world, to have adventure in the great wide... somewhere.

 

She was not certain of the specifics quite yet. But she was determined nonetheless.

 

She would find a way out of this poor town and this providential life.

 

Just watch her.

 

She finished with the chickens and her daydreams and came to her father's restaurant, the only true reason that she hadn't left.

 

She gave her father a quick hug and made her way behind the counter, prepared for the day's customers.

 

But her father grabbed her by the arm.

 

"Nicola, I'm going out of town, remember?"

 

She was confused for a moment before she could recall what he was referring to.

 

He had a baking competition a few villages over, one that had a large sum of money for the grand prize.

 

"Oh, Pa, can I please come with?" Nicola pleaded?

 

He shook his head.

 

"I need you to stay here, to watch the shop and the chickens."

 

She knew these were very valid reasons, but it didn't stop her from slumping in defeat.

 

He gave her a sad look before tilting her chin up so she could see his familiar, kind eyes.

 

"I promise I'll bring you back a nice gift."

 

Nicola chuckled, knowing that they couldn't afford such a thing.

 

"No, Pa. All I want is for you to come home same."

 

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head like he used to do when she was younger.

 

"I promise."

 

~

 

But a day later, their horse (Philippe) came running to the horse at top speed, his eyes rolling back and forth in fear.

 

Nicola grabbed his reins and ran a hand over his muzzle comfortingly.

 

After she dealt with the horse, she had time to wonder where her father had gone to.

 

Before she could think for more than a moment, she had vaulted onto Philippe and was rushing out of the village at top speed.

 

She had to find him.

 

She had to save him.

 

He was all she had.

 

~

 

Sophie had watched the large man that had come into her castle and been taken care of by her servants.

 

She had had no qualms to taking the man prisoner and keeping him in her dungeon.

 

How dare another villager from a nearby town come to gawk at her like she was some horrendous creature!

 

Or perhaps he had come to raid her castle for any valuables that she had left!

 

She didn't care which it was and she threw him into the first cell.

 

~

 

Nicola could hear wolves howling in the background, but she didn't care.

 

Philippe was taking her to where he had last seen her father.

 

She snapped the reins and the horse ran faster, Nicola hunched down in the saddle so as to avoid any stray branches that could hit her and perhaps throw her from her perch atop the horse.

 

She didn't have time for such mere distractions.

 

She had something more important to do.

 

Find her father.

 

~

 

Dot heard the large entry door open for the second time in the past few days and almost squealed in excitement.

 

Could this be the one?

 

Dot, in candlestick form, peeked around the corner and saw a breathtaking woman coming inside.

 

She had dark skin, round beautiful caramel brown eyes, and an anxious expression on her face.

 

Suddenly, her hand wrapped around Dot and she held her up to see her way through the castle.

 

She always squealed right then and there, but she was somehow able to contain herself.

 

She could see Kiko, in the form of a small dust broom, staring at the woman that held Dot.

 

The other girl wasn't very strong (especially in her current form), but she was more than willing to fight anyone that dare hurt her friend.

 

That thought made Dot's stomach (well alright, it made where her stomach should have been) churn in a mix of anxiousness and joy.

 

She made the barest turn of her head to indicate that she was alright.

 

Kiko relaxed and went back to pretending that she was an inanimate object.

 

The woman shot a look at Dot, likely do to the movement, and the candlestick went incredibly still.

 

The mystery girl turned away from Dot and instead continued to sneak through the castle.

 

Dot wondered if she was another looter, but soon dismissed the idea because she didn't even take a second look at the brilliant gold coin that laid on a dresser.

 

Then why was the girl here?!

 

Dot suddenly had an exciting idea.

 

What if this girl was the one?!

 

The one that would break the spell?!

 

She knew that her theory would be avidly rejected by anyone that wasn't Kiko considering the fact that this was a girl.

 

But that had never stopped Dot from liking the other girl (even if she hadn't ever said anything) and so it couldn't stop love, right?

 

This girl could be it!

 

They'd always imagined a dashing prince for their poor Master, but this woman seemed just as daring and noble as a prince as she descended the stairs to the dungeon.

 

Dot kept quiet, wondering what this woman could be after (other than Sophie's heart, of course).

 

Suddenly, the girl gasps and runs to the cell that held the old man the Master has found the day before.

 

"Pa!" she said in a voice that was equal parts relieved and worried.

 

She set Dot down, gently she might add, and turned to her father.

 

She went over the locks for a moment before she pulled a small pin from her hair and stuck it into the lock.

 

The lock started to click and then it sprang open.

 

The girl rushed inside and grabbed the man, hauling him to his feet.

 

He coughed weakly and looked at the girl, his daughter, with worried eyes.

 

"Nicola, you have to get out of here!"

 

The woman, Nicola, shook her head and continued to help him to his feet.

 

"Not without you," she said.

 

Dot almost let out an excited exclamation, but she held it in (barely).

 

If this girl was good enough to come all this way to rescue her father, then surely she could see through the exterior to who Sophie really was.

 

Dot hoped so, because they were running out of time.

 

Just as Nicola had gotten her father to his feet, a large form leapt from the darkness.

 

~

 

Nicola's eyes widened at the shadow and she grabbed onto the candlestick, holding it out equal parts as a weapon and a device to see what lay in front of her.

 

She shadowy form slunk back from the light and her brows furrowed.

 

She put her father behind her gently and stepped forward.

 

"Who are you?"

 

The shadow paused for a moment, seeming to consider.

 

Then, a great beast stepped into the light.

 

Nicola gasped and took a small step back.

 

The beast had dark brown fur as well as yellow highlights that riddled it in seemingly random places. The beast looked like a rogue and violent creature, but the eyes had Sophie reconsider.

 

They were an emerald green color and looked distinctly human.

 

Nicola moved slightly closer, her intellectual brain clearly intrigued.

 

The beast was a few feet taller than Nicola, but she didn't really care as she inspected it.

 

For the longest time, she had referred to the beast as an "it," but now she saw that it was distinctly female.

 

She wasn't sure how she knew with the all-consuming fur, but she did.

 

"I am the master of this castle," she said with a low growl and a dark glare.

 

"And that is my prisoner."

 

Nicola's eyes widened and she wondered for a second if the candlestick would in fact be a good weapon.

 

She could easily set the beast on fire and the fur would allow the flame to practically eat it alive.

 

But she quickly dismissed that option (for the moment) and decided to reason with the beast.

 

If something had such human eyes then here must be some form of humanity in it, right?

 

"What did my father do?" Nicola asked, feeling brave as she stood tall in front of the creature that easily dwarfed her.

 

The beast looked surprised for a moment and looked down at her as if she were actually looking up at someone that towered above her.

 

But that moment ended and she turned to the prisoner, pointing a clawed paw/hand.

 

"He stole a rose, from my garden."

 

Nicola instantly knew why he had done such a thing.

 

He always got her a rose during his trips, no matter what.

 

And of course a creepy castle of demonic doom wouldn't deter him (he was too much like his daughter in that regard) from getting the gift.

 

"Please, the rose was for me! It's my fault that he's in here!" she said.

 

Her father looked terrified.

 

"No, Nic!" he hissed.

 

She ignored him, a skill she had learned from enduring all of the townspeople's harsh insults they thought she couldn't hear.

 

"If anyone should be in here, it should be me," Nicola said with an air of finality.

 

The beast looked at her for a long moment.

 

"Do you wish to take his place?" she asked.

 

Nicola nodded instantly.

 

"Of course!"

 

"Nicola!" her father said loudly, but the beast ignored him.

 

"Then it is settled."

 

The beast snapped her fingers and a magic carriage suddenly appeared.

 

It went to take her father and Nicola shook her head.

 

"Please! Please let me say goodbye, first."

 

The beast paused and looked down at her.

 

"He's my father! You cannot be heartless enough to not let me say goodbye, can you?!"

 

The beast's emerald green eyes were contemplative for a moment before she nodded.

 

"Say your goodbyes."

 

Nicola threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight.

 

"I'll come back for you," he whispered.

 

She felt tears in her eyes and she shook her head.

 

"I love you," she whispered before pulling away and turning to the beast.

 

The beast nodded and the carriage took her father away, leaving Nicola fighting tears as she watched.

 

She wouldn't let the beast see her cry.

 

She took a small sniff and turned to her.

 

The beast seemed to be having a conversation with the candlestick beside her.

 

Nicola raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

 

She went to the cell and went to close the door, but the beast grabbed the door and stopped her from closing it.

 

"Come with me," she said.

 

The beast had a surprisingly high pitched voice and Nicola was shocked for a moment before following the she-beast through a few twisting hallways and staircases up to...

 

A lavish room that was larger than Nicola's entire cottage back home.

 

She gaped for a moment before turning to the green-eyed beast.

 

"What's this?" Nicola asked.

 

"Your room," the beast said.

 

"But-"

 

"Would you rather sleep in the dungeon?" the beast asked.

 

Nicola shook her head.

 

"Do not enter the West Wing, and you'll join me for dinner."

 

The beast nodded.

 

She went to leave, but Nicola hurried to stop her.

 

"If I'm going to be staying here, I should know your name, right?"

 

There was a pause in the beast's steps.

 

"Sophie."

 

And with the one word response, she was gone.

 

Nicola paused for a moment before she hurried to the dresser and started to pull all of the long clothing she could from its depths.

 

She tied it together and started to head to the window.

 

That's when she heard the door open and she kicked the clothing under the bed.

 

A cart rolled in without anyone pushing it.

 

Her eyes widened and she almost shrieked when the tea kettle spoke.

 

"Hello, Dear," she said sweetly.

 

Nicola swallowed a scream.

 

"H-hello?" she was trying to be nice, but it came out more as a question than a statement.

 

The tea kettle smiled and hopped over.

 

"Here, let me pour you some tea, Dear. You're going to need it if you're going tonight."

 

Nicola felt embarrassment fill her.

 

She took the cup and sipped the tea.

 

"Hehe, that tickles!" the cup said and wiggled.

 

She dropped it and then juggled it, spilling the tea and barely catching the cup.

 

She was panting and trying her best not to let the talking cup fall.

 

The cup giggled and Nicola gently set it down on the tray worriedly.

 

She didn't want to hurt it.

 

The tea kettle let out a sigh of relief and grinned.

 

Nicola turned and looked around the room.

 

Suddenly, the dresser opened on its own.

 

Nicola raised a fist and had to stop herself from sending a flying punch at the dresser (perhaps not the brightest idea).

 

"You really should at least join the Master for dinner," the tea kettle said.

 

The dresser nodded (it was odd to see what was supposed to be an inanimate object doing so).

 

"I'love got so many dresses that would look absolutely lovely on you!"

 

The dresser spun around the room and pulled out different clothes and dresses, throwing them over Nicola until she could see nothing but a swirl of blindingly bright colors that make her more than a bit nervous to watch.

 

When the dresser had finished, she stood in at least ten layers of clothes and the dresser had makeup out.

 

She shook her head violently and actually crawled from the clothes.

 

"I'm good, actually," Nicola said and walked backward away from the dresser, hands help as if to defend herself from the onslaught or clothing.

 

The dresser slumped and muttered something she couldn't make out.

 

"But you really should join the Master, she's nicer than she looks," the tea kettle said.

 

Nicola scoffed and shook her head.

 

"She kidnapped my father and is holding me prisoner! I'm not going to have dinner with her!"

 

The tea kettle and the dresser exchanged a long look.

 

Nicola knew she couldn't run, not because she was afraid of being caught, but because she had made a deal and she worried that if she broke it this 'Sophie' would come after her father.

 

The dresser and tea kettle introduced themselves, Madame de la Grand Bouche and Mrs. Potts respectively.

 

Mrs. Potts left after a few minutes.

 

"It's a pity she won't eat with her. She's the best shot we've had since Rhian."

 

"Don't remind me of that thief! He tried to steal Dot and Kiko!"

 

Mrs. Potts sighed and nodded, allowing the tray to take her downstairs, a feat considering the fact that she was made of very breakable material and the stairs should have broken her on the spot.

 

~

 

Sophie looked up and tapped her foot.

 

We wondered if the girl was coming...

 

Not that she cared.

 

Just because Dot had said to be "open to new ideas" didn't mean she was going to be.

 

Just because the girl had been so selfless and brave staying here with a monster to save her father's life...

 

Just because Nicola hadn't run away screaming at the sight of Sophie and had tried to reason with her, something that nobody had done since Rhian...

 

Yes, even though she did all of those things didn't mean that Sophie would...

 

No, definitely not.

 

Just because the spell didn't specify...

 

She shook her head, feeling the long brown and blond fur shake with it, a feeling she hadn't gotten used to despite the three years she'd spent as the beast.

 

There was the sound of a small cart rolling in and Sophie looked up.

 

"Nicola...," Mrs. Potts took a breath, "will not be joining you for dinner."

 

Sophie's eyes widened.

 

"What?!"

 

~

 

Nicola could hear loud footsteps stomping up the staircase, but she forced herself to keep her cool.

 

A large fist slammed against the wood and she forced herself not to jump, making the dresser stare at her in surprise.

 

"Who is it?" she asked calmly as if she didn't know that it was a six or seven foot tall beast that was banging on her bedroom door.

 

There was a stunned silence during which Sophie stared at the door in disbelief.

 

"It's the Master!" Dot chimed in, having held onto Sophie's fur as she ran up the stairs so that she could keep up.

 

"I'm not calling her that!" Nicola snapped.

 

Sophie swallowed, suddenly feeling odd.

 

Nobody really called Sophie 'her' anymore.

 

It was always 'it' or 'Beast' or in some cases even 'that thing' when anyone referred to her (excluding the staff who called her 'Master').

 

It felt unbelievably nice to have someone who would actually say such a thing.

 

But the weird feeling in her stomach just increased her anger and made her more insistent for Nicola to join her for dinner.

 

"I told you to join me for dinner," Sophie said in a low voice.

 

Nicola scoffed.

 

"And I said no."

 

Sophie gaped in incredulity.

 

Nobody ever said no to her!

 

Nobody ever had, especially considering both her parents had died at a young age.

 

Dot flinched and hoped that Sophie would keep her cool.

 

That hope was laughable.

 

Sophie growled.

 

"Fine! If you don't eat with me then... then you can starve!" she snapped before turning on her her and stalking out like a cat.

 

Dot followed after, trying to soothe Sophie and tell her that she apologize before it was too late.

 

But Sophie had no desire to do so.

 

~

 

Nicola rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed.

 

After a moment, she felt herself tearing up.

 

She could...

 

She could never go home.

 

She was stuck here with this beast forever.

 

All her dreams of adventure had been squashed.

 

But at least her father was safe.

 

~

 

Sophie storms up to the West Wing and slams the door closed behind her.

 

She snatched up her magic mirror.

 

"Show me Nicola," she demanded.

 

The mirror was hazy for a moment before clearing and showing the dark-skinned girl laying on the bed and talking to Madame de la Grand Bouche.

 

"You really should give her a chance, she really is a princess," Nicola snapped her eyes to the dresser and the woman continued on as if she hadn't messed up, "of a woman and she deserves a second chance."

 

Nicola shook her head.

 

"I don't want to have anything to do with her!" she snapped.

 

Sophie set the mirror down and practically fell into one of the chairs.

 

She put her hideous face into her clawed paws and felt tears filling her eyes.

 

She shouldn't have lost her temper.

 

There was no way that Nicola could see her as anything but a monster now, no matter what she did.

 

Everyone was right to see her as a beast.

 

She was as ugly inside as she was outside.

 

The witch was right to turn her into a beast.

 

These thoughts, and many more, swirled through her head and she couldn't stop them.

 

It's not like she liked the village girl particularly, but she'd had someone that hadn't called her an 'it' and she had messed it up within the first hour of having known her.

 

She sighed and shook her head, watching a flower petal fall from the enchanted Rose a few feet in front of her.

 

~

 

Nicola could feel her stomach grumbling and she decided that she needed food.

 

Perhaps Sophie had finally gone to bed (or to a hole in the ground where beasts such as her would live... although she seemed to pampered to sleep like the other monsters.

 

She tiptoed down is the staircase and toward where she assumed to dining room.

 

She was shocked to have found it and grinned, heading to make herself some food or perhaps just steal a slice of bread.

 

That's when she saw the candlestick she had been holding earlier suddenly jump off of the top of a small loft in the hall.

 

She went with her first instinct.

 

She kicked the candlestick across the room.

 

It let out a loud cry skidded across the floor.

 

Nicola's eyes popped and she rushed after the candlestick, remembering that many inanimate objects were, well, animate.

 

"I'm sorry," Nicola said gently as she picked up the candlestick and tried to see if it was injured... or bent? She wasn't sure what she should be looking for, but she looked all the same.

 

The candlestick squirmed in her grip a bit and as she tried to set it down gently, a small dust broom came sprinting across the room.

 

"PUT HER DOWN!" it shouted... though its loudest and most intimidating voice was still high pitched and wouldn't draw much attention.

 

Nicola looked up just as the dust broom flew toward her.

 

She caught it midair, holding it a few inches from her face as the thing tried to attack her.

 

"Kiko, calm down! I'm fine, see?!" the candlestick said.

 

The dust broom, Kiko, calmed slightly and looked between Nicola and the candlestick.

 

"Dotty, are you sure?" she asked, moving toward the candlestick and touching her gently.

 

The flames on the candlestick burned much brighter and Nicola raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm fine," Dot said, though her voice sounded slightly shaky now.

 

"But this young lady here needs some food!" Dot said excitedly.

 

Suddenly, a clock appeared and shook its head (again, the term head was being used lightly).

 

"No, no, no! Absolutely not! The Master said that Nicola could eat with her or not at all!"

 

Dot rolled her eyes.

 

"Come on, Cogsworth, she's our guest! We can't let her starve!"

 

"Absolutely not!"

 

But Dot and Kiko didn't seem to care and instead exchanged an excited look before awakening the entire kitchen.

 

A few moments later, the lights went out and Dot stood in a small spotlight.

 

"Nicola, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner!"

 

Then, the spoons and forks began to sing as well.

 

Nicola wasn't sure how they were all able to sing the same words and dance in perfect sync if this was a sudden thing.

 

Perhaps they'd had enough time in this castle, alone, to practice such things.

 

"Be our guest, be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres! Why, we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me, ask the dishes!"

 

Nicola lost track of what else was said, but she was grinning and trying her hardest to eat as the food flew around her head as if by magic (she guessed it probably was considering everything else in the castle).

 

When the staff, finally, stopped singing, she was allowed to finally try some of the food they had been raving about.

 

It was definitely worth the wait and she may have eaten a tad bit too much.

 

~

 

Nicola finally finished eating and Dot was showing her around the castle with Cogsworth and Kiko.

 

But by the time they got to the West Wing and told her to never, under any circumstances, go in there...

 

Well, her interest was peaked.

 

So she snuck off and pulled a small pin out of her hair.

 

She picked the lock after a few minutes and snuck in, closing the door behind her gently so as not to attract any attention.

 

She looked around in awe for a moment, staring at the ripped up paintings of a beautiful woman with blond hair.

 

The eyes were scratched out and she ran a hand along the large painting for a moment before she turned and saw a floating rose.

 

She walked toward it and reached out to touch the case around her.

 

Just when she was about to touch it, she heard the door slam open and loud footsteps racing in.

 

She turned and came face to face with Sophie, the beast snarling at glaring at her angrily.

 

"What did I tell you about the West Wing?!" she roared.

 

Nicola forgot all about her promise to stay and hightailed it out of here at top speed.

 

She could hear voices behind her, Dot asking where she was going and Kiko calling for her to stop.

 

There was even the sound of Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts talking to the beast.

 

Nicola shoved the large double doors at the front the castle open and out into the dark and cold winter night.

 

About ten minutes later, she could hear howls and snarls all around her.

 

Wolves.

 

She picked up a large stick and turned, raising it above her head and preparing for the attack.

 

She smacked the first wolf with a sickening thump and prepared for the other three.

 

She wasn't sure she was going to make it out of here, in fact she was actually quite certain that she wasn't.

 

But she knew one thing for sure.

 

She was going to take down as many of these wolves as she could before they got her.

 

She raised the stick and swung at the next one as it prepared to leap at her.

 

Suddenly, a large dark form appeared from the forest and tackled the wolf.

 

Nicola watched in shock as she saw the beast-no, Sophie, fighting with the wolves.

 

The other girl was able to take down all three, but she laid on the ground in a weak state, scratches and bite marks running up and down her arms and legs.

 

Nicola glanced over her shoulder into the forest, weighing her options.

 

Finally, she turned back to Sophie and grabbed the woman's arm, throwing it over her shoulder.

 

She grunted.

 

"Maybe lay off the four course meals," she muttered, although she knew that Sophie was unconscious.

 

Nicola wasn't sure how she got back to the castle, but if questioned she would likely say by the sheer power of will and spite.

 

~

 

Nicola dabbed the alcohol on Sophie's cut and she growled.

 

"OW!"

 

Nicola slapped Sophie's arm.

 

"Calm down, you big baby!" she hissed.

 

Sophie held her arm for a moment against her chest before slowly reaching it out for Nicola.

 

"This is going to hurt," she said with a long look at Sophie.

 

The beast nodded and Nicola rubbed the alcohol on her cuts.

 

She hissed and Nicola held out the hand that wasn't pressing against her arm.

 

Sophie eyed it warily and Nicola rolled her eyes, taking the paw in her hand and squeezing it slightly.

 

Sophie was confused for a moment, but then Nicola moved the cloth covered in alcohol a bit and she squeezed the dark haired girl's hand.

 

Nicola didn't mention the rough claws or the way the paw felt in her hand.

 

Sophie stared at her hand in shock, momentarily taking her attention from the alcohol.

 

Nicola took that chance to move the cloth more, making Sophie gasp.

 

She slowly wrapped the bandage around the furry arm and didn't notice the way Mrs. Potts, Dot, and Kiko were watching them in the background.

 

The three traded meaningful looks and Chip frowned in confusion, wondering what they were thinking.

 

Sophie wondered if there was a way she could thank Nicola for saving her.

 

She tried to remember what she had seen Nicola doing last night...

 

That's right!

 

Nicola on the other hand was looking at the claws that wrapped around her hand with surprising gentleness.

 

They were well clipped and taken care of...

 

Had she not known better...

 

She would have said that Sophie had given herself a manicure.

 

But of course she wouldn't.

 

Nicola looked up to see Sophie picking a bit of dirt out of her fur with a loud "EW!"

 

On second thought, she would definitely give herself a manicure for her claws.

 

"There's something I'd like to show you," Sophie suddenly said.

 

Her face grew a grin and she looked at Nicola.

 

"Come with me!"

 

Yes, she did act like a princess as the dresser had said.

 

She got out of the bed primly and, still holding onto Nicola's hand, pulled the dark haired girl out of the room behind her.

 

"I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me," Sophie started, "and I saw you reading last night and...," Sophie trailed off, looking embarrassed.

 

Nicola frowned and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What is it?"

 

Sophie brightened a bit and Nicola was reminded that 'the Beast' was almost child-like.

 

Sophie giggled.

 

Okay, well, scratch that.

 

Completely childish.

 

But Nicola found herself chuckling at the excitement.

 

Sophie opened two big double doors and the laughter died in Nicola's throat as she saw what was inside the room.

 

Books.

 

So many books.

 

She felt herself start to hyperventilate.

 

"This... is more books than I've ever seen in my life," Nicola breathed, very clearly in awe of the library.

 

Sophie watched Nicola as she stared with dazed eyes.

 

She looks so happy... she thought.

 

Sophie found that, weirdly, seeing Nicola happy... made her happy.

 

What an odd thought.

 

Nicola suddenly took off at a sprint into the books, looking through them all.

 

Suddenly, she froze.

 

She held up a book and her jaw dropped.

 

"I've always wanted to read this one," she said, running a hand over the dusty cover reverently.

 

Sophie tried to get a look at the book cover and saw The Tale of King Arthur.

 

"I read the one about his son, but I never got to actually read this one...," she said.

 

Nicola blew off the dust on the book.

 

Sophie frowned in confusion.

 

"I never really understood why everyone loves books."

 

Nicola looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face.

 

Sophie went to backtrack, she'd just made the girl happy for the first time and then gone and ruined it, but Nicola didn't seem to need an apology.

 

"Sit down," she commanded.

 

Sophie had never once been bossed around in her life, but now this village woman had done it twice.

 

She sat down beside Nicola and she opened the book.

 

She cleared her throat and began to read.

 

Sophie didn't have to listen long before she was entranced.

 

So when Arthur pulled the sword out of the stone, she gasped quite loudly, making Nicola grin as she read.

 

Sophie didn't even notice as the sun set outside, but Nicola did.

 

She slowly closed the book and Sophie's eyes widened.

 

"What happened next?"

 

Nicola was still smiling, which Nicola guessed was a good sign.

 

"How about we find out together together?"

 

Sophie didn't find herself able to speak, so she just nodded in agreement.

 

Nicola put the book down on the table gently.

 

"Sophie, would you mind if I ate dinner with you?" Nicola asked suddenly.

 

If Sophie hadn't had fur covering her entire face, she was sure that the other girl would have seen her face become a bright crimson color.

 

She tried not to think about how nice it get to hear her name instead of Master or Beast.

 

She was still Sophie, just underneath all of... that.

 

"I would enjoy that."

 

Nicola smiles at her and started out of the library.

 

Sophie watched her go for a moment before she shook herself and trailed behind her.

 

Sophie had always been pretentious about her appearance when she was in her true form.

 

She had thought her appearance was better than any other in the lands, her beauty matched by none.

 

But watching Nicola smile at her like that, looking at her with those big brown eyes...

 

Sophie instantly retracted her opinion of her own beauty.

 

That though somehow made her face feel hot.

 

Sophie could see the staff watching her and Nicola, but she ignored them and their excited expressions.

 

She didn't like Nicola, of course.

 

Plus, she'd already given up on reversing the spell.

 

How could anyone love a beast?

 

~

 

That night, Dot and Kiko spent an hour getting Sophie ready for dinner.

 

They curled her fur and tried so many different 'hair'styles and gave her a nice pink shirt and black pants.

 

Sophie had denied the butterflies in her stomach and the way Nicole's invitation made her heart skip a beat whenever she thought about it.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, Nicola got a nice gold dress out of the sentient dresser as she had been denied exit of her room until she put on something nicer than what she had.

 

Nicola wondered what Sophie would wear and laughed.

 

She was a seven foot tall beast with fur everywhere and she probably wouldn't dress up.

 

She was surprised to see what Sophie was wearing when she got downstairs, but she covered it up nicely and sat down.

 

Sophie felt her leg bouncing up and down as she glanced at Nicola down the table.

 

It was a long table, obnoxiously so, and Nicola sighed after a minute.

 

She picked up her soup bowl and walked down the room until she was beside where Sophie sat at the head of the table.

 

"I can't talk all the way down there," Nicola explained before taking a seat.

 

Sophie was sure she would have been blushing if she didn't have so much fur over her face.

 

Dinner was awkward for a bit before they started to talk.

 

At first, it was about the Tale of King Arthur, but soon it branched into other topics.

 

Sophie soon forgot her awkwardness and instead found herself watching Nicola as she spoke.

 

She gestured with her hands a lot to explain things and Sophie found it entrancing.

 

When she had been princess, she had been strict in her castle and expected the best manors.

 

But now that she was... well, this, she had decided to be much more lenient.

 

And as she watched Nicola violently talking about Gaston having proposed to her and her avid refusal, well, Sophie had forgotten about the food in front of her.

 

Both because she hated the idea of someone proposing to Nicola and because of the way Nicola told her story.

 

She told it in such detail and passion that you could almost imagine yourself there, watching the conversation unfold in front of you.

 

Sophie tried not to smile too widely, but it was useless as she listened Nicola talking about the part where she avidly denied Gaston's advances.

 

Nicola glanced at Sophie and felt her face heating up as she watched the other girl's expression.

 

It was hard to tell what her emotions were with the fur on her face, but she looked completely focused on Nicola judging on how little food she'd eaten and the way her emerald green eyes never strayed from Nicola.

 

She stuttered over a few words before regaining her composure and continuing with the story as if nothing had happened.

 

Dot, Kiko, Mrs. Potts, and several other staff members were watching with grins.

 

"We'll be human again!" Dot whispered excitedly.

 

Kiko grinned and remembered Dot's human form.

 

She was rather round, but she had the cutest smile and always clapped her hands when she was excited... and her chocolate brown eyes (ironic considering her love for chocolate) always glowed when she was happy...

 

~

 

The next day, Sophie woke up early and excitedly came downstairs to the library.

 

She saw that Nicola was already there and reading a book.

 

When she looked up and caught sight of Sophie, she smiled and grabbed The Tale of King Arthur.

 

Sophie slid into the seat beside Nicola and listened intently as Nicola continued with the story.

 

This was their pattern for the next few days until they finished.

 

And then Nicola searched, with adamant help from Sophie, for the next book in the series.

 

One day, it snowed outside and they went out to play.

 

Sophie tried her best to coax some birds into her hands after Nicola did so and the latter watched with a fond expression on her face.

 

"There's something sweet, and almost kind... But she was mean and she was coarse and unrefined. And now she's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before," Nicola whispered to herself as she watched Sophie.

 

Sophie glanced up and Nicola looked away quickly.

 

Nicola crouched down and helped Sophie, her hand touching her paw.

 

Sophie watched where they touched and Nicola didn't even seem to notice.

 

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore... But then she's never looked at me that way before," Sophie muttered as she followed Nicola a while through the garden.

 

A few minutes later, Sophie felt something hard and sickeningly cold slam against the back of her head.

 

She froze and turned around, looking at Nicola.

 

The girl looked at her with a mischievous grin, her eyes alight with playful intent.

 

Sophie grinned, her stomach getting weird fluttery feelings as she looked at Nicola, and she gathered up a large snowball.

 

Nicola's dark creamy brown eyes widened and she turned around.

 

Sophie laughed and threw the snowball, striking Nicola in the back.

 

The other girl gasped and her back was thoroughly soaked.

 

For a moment, Sophie thought she had gone too far and her heart stopped. But then Nicola turned around and there was a dangerous glint to her eyes.

 

"Oh you're in trouble now, Soph!"

 

Sophie was frozen for a second at the nickname, giving Nicola enough time to launch a snowball at her.

 

They played for about fifteen minutes before thy went inside for lunch.

 

The next day, Nicola watched Sophie as she looked for the fifth book in the King Arthur series.

 

"New, and a bit alarming.... Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that she's no Prince Charming... But there's something in her that I simply didn't see...," Nicola muttered as she watched Sophie turn around, fifth book in hand, with a wide almost goofy grin and her bright emerald green eyes glowing.

 

 

"Well, who'd have thought? Well, bless my soul, Well, who'd have known?" Dot asked as they watched from the hall.

 

"Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Kiko added as she leaned against a suddenly flustered Dot.

 

"It's so peculiar, wait and see, we'll wait and see a few days more," Dot said while trying not to stare at Kiko.

 

"There may be something there that wasn't there before," Kiko said with a grin.

 

~

 

The next night, Sophie and Nicola has dinner again.

 

This time, however, there was music in the back and Sophie suddenly remembered her love of dancing.

 

After hearing about it, Nicola suggests that the two of them dance together.

 

Sophie could feel her face turning hot.

 

"I'm not sure if I can dance...," she said as she looked down at her clawed feet and hands.

 

"Nonsense. If I can dance, then you can too," Nicola said, remembering how hard it was for her to learn how to dance.

 

Sophie blushed as Nicola gently took her paw and pulled her onto the dance floor.

 

Suddenly, Mrs. Potts was singing and Sophie tried not to blush at the words.

 

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast."

 

Both of them got a bit lost in the other's eyes and didn't hear the music for a moment before Mrs. Potts sang a bit louder and they both felt their faces heat up at the words again.

 

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast. Beauty and the beast."

 

Sophie realized as they danced something terrifying.

 

She was in love.

 

She was in love with Nicola.

 

She tried her hardest to tell the girl for the next thirty minutes, but suddenly Nicola looked depressed.

 

Sophie instantly frowned and stared at the other girl.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Nicola took a deep breath.

 

"It's my father. I'm worried about him."

 

Sophie stood up suddenly.

 

"Come with me," she said and led the girl to the West Wing.

 

Nicola's eyes widened as they entered the forbidden wing, but she didn't say anything.

 

Sophie grabbed the mirror with her furry paw and handed it to Nicola, explaining how it was magical and could show anyone that the one that held it wanted to see.

 

"Show me my father," Nicola said, holding the mirror in front of her.

 

She gasped, watching as several officials shoved him into the carriage to be carried off to the asylum.

 

"What?" Sophie asked, genuinely worried.

 

"My... my father."

 

Sophie watched and felt her heart breaking.

 

"Go to him."

 

"But... but I promised."

 

"Go to him. I release you."

 

Nicola stared at Sophie for a long moment before holding out the mirror.

 

"Keep it. To remind you of me."

 

Nicola watched for a long moment and then nodded, running off.

 

"I love her," Sophie whispered as she saw Dot and Kiko enter the room.

 

"I love her."

 

~

 

Nicola raced through the forest on her horse, Philippe, and tried not to think about Sophie.

 

She gripped the mirror in her hand tightly and tried not to think about how much she was actually goin to miss the woman that had held her captive...

 

She wasn't a beast, no matter how she looked.

 

~

 

Nicola bursts into town.

 

"He's not crazy! He's not crazy!" she cried, slinging herself off of her horse and coming up beside her father.

 

"I saw the beast! I saw it!"

 

They all looked at her.

 

"I... I can prove it! Show me Sophie!"

 

She pulled out the mirror and showed it to all that were close enough to see it.

 

"It's an animal!"

 

"It's a beast!"

 

"It's going to eat our children!"

 

"No! No she wouldn't do that! She's sweet and kind! She wouldn't!"

 

Gaston watched them all and then glared at Nicola.

 

He stalked up to her.

 

"I can save your father. If I had certain... persuasion. Marry me."

 

Nicola looked like she was about to throw up.

 

"No! I would never marry you!"

 

Gaston growled and grabbed a torch.

 

"We're not safe until she's dead. She'll come stalking us at night, set to sacrifice our children to her. monstrous appetite. She'll wreak havoc on our village if we let her wander free. So it's time to take some action, boys. It's time to follow me!" Gaston shouted before starting to lead them all out of the village.

 

"No! No!" Nicola shouted, but they tugged her into the carriage and locked it up behind her.

 

Nicola pulled a pin out of her hair and ignored some of their screaming and started on the lock, surprising her father.

 

"Kill the Beast! Light your torch, mount your horse. Screw your courage to the sticking place. We're counting on Gaston to lead the way," a villager called.

 

"Call it war, call it threat. You can bet they all will follow, for in times like this, they'll do just as I say," Gaston called.

 

"There's a beast running wild, there's no question. But I fear the wrong monster's released," Nicola muttered as she almost finished the lock.

 

"Nic, what are you doing?"

 

Nicola looked at her father and raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm picking the lock."

 

"Yes, but why?"

 

"Because... she's not a beast. She's not a monster. She's... human."

 

Her father gaped at her.

 

Nicola felt her face heating up and she looked away from her father.

 

"I'm going to save her."

 

Her father was silent before she pulled her into a tight hug before setting her free.

 

"Go and save her then, Nic," her father muttered.

 

She snuggled a bit before she vaulted onto Philippe and rode into the night.

 

~

 

"There's villagers! They're coming!"

 

"Bar the doors!"

 

"Master, we need you!"

 

There were these cries and many more, but Sophie didn't respond.

 

Instead she looked out into the night and remembered Nicola.

 

After everything they'd been through... she'd decided to tell the villagers to kill her.

 

Sophie decided it was her time to die.

 

She was going to be a beast for the rest of her life anyways.

 

She couldn't get anyone to love her.

 

No, she couldn't.

 

Never.

 

She sighed and felt tears fall from her eyes onto her furry face.

 

She was going to die a monster, just as she had lived.

 

~

 

Sophie could see the man climbing the stairs.

 

He must be Nicola's fiancé.

 

She should have known that Nicola would have someone waiting for her.

 

"She hated you! She told me to kill you and bring her back your head!"

 

Sophie hung her head and allowed the man to beat her.

 

"Fight me, Beast!"

 

Sophie held her head down.

 

She might die in the form of a beast, but she would not act like one.

 

Nicola has seen the human in her...

 

At least Sophie had thought that Nicola had seen her human side.

 

But Nicola hadn't.

 

She'd just seen her as a beast.

 

She saw the man raising the knife for the killing blow-

 

"SOPHIE!"

 

Her head shot up and she saw Nicola standing a few towers away.

 

She hadn't seen her as a beast.

 

She had thought she was... human.

 

Or at least had seen a bit in her.

 

"Nicola!"

 

She stand and grabs onto Gaston, the fight continuing for less than a minute before she had him held above the cliff.

 

"Please," he gasped.

 

Sophie paused for a moment before setting him down.

 

Before she had the chance to react, he shoved a dagger into his heart.

 

Sophie gasped, shoving him off the cliff and stumbling.

 

"SOPHIE!"

 

Sophie stumbles again, but she took a leap across the towers until she landed beside Nicola.

 

She took a breath and put her paw against Nicola's cheek before feeling it Gal and everything going dark.

 

At least... Nicola hadn't hated her.

 

Nicola cried, throwing herself over Sophie's furry form.

 

"I love you," she whispered.

 

Below her, the final flower petal fell.

 

"I love you."

 

Suddenly, a brilliantly bright light erupted around Sophie and Nicola gaped.

 

A minute later, a completely unfamiliar form stood in front of her.

 

It was a short woman with long blond hair.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Nicola stumbles back before she caught sight ofthose emerald green eyes.

 

"Nicola... it's me," the woman said in a light, high pitched voice.

 

"It's me."

 

Nicola stared for a long moment before she ran forward, taking her in her arms and pulling her forward, connecting their lips for the first time with a fiery passion.

 

"I thought I'd lost you," Nicola whispered when they pulled apart.

 

Sophie stared at her, tears glistening in her eyes as she did so.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

~

 

A ball was in order and soon everyone was dancing with joy.

 

Dot and Kiko awkwardly got a dance and both giggled as they tried their best not to be awkward.

 

They shared a quick kiss and both blushed.

 

"I think I miss the fur," Nicola mused as she danced with Sophie in her arms.

 

Sophie rolled her beautiful green eyes.

 

She let out a low growl and they both laughed.

 

They shared a quick kiss.

 

And they lived Happily Ever After.

 

~

 

"Took them long enough," Anadil mused.

 

"Yeah, I thought that beast was dead," Hester added.


End file.
